


The Battle of The Long Games - To The Victor Go The Spoils

by WhosUnderMyBed (TheDoctorMomz)



Series: The Battle of The Long Games [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: smut_fest, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorMomz/pseuds/WhosUnderMyBed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Rose's mind began to wander as she rubbed her body with the flannel, slowing over all of the places he had touched her, and she remembered.</p>
<p>Disclaimer:  Oh, you know they all belong to the BBC, though I wish really hard, everyday, they were mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of The Long Games - To The Victor Go The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an additional scene written to accompany the original story, [Battle of The Long Games (aka Moons Over Kyoto)"](http://psyfi-geekgirl.livejournal.com/5918.html) by psyfi_geekgirl and the supplementary story, ["Battle of the Long Games - The Winning Hand"](http://develish1.livejournal.com/3728.html) by develish1 and was written with the permission of both authors. I am completely chuffed that they have allowed me to join in on their collaboration; I am deeply honored as well. Please take the time to read the other stories as they are awesome, and what inspired me to write this. It can, however, stand alone as PWP but, do try to read the others and share the love! This story also fulfills a request for 9/Rose Romantic first time smut! I hope you like it, Betty! Much schmoopiness to kelkat9, Beta Extraordinaire!!!

Chapter 3 - Please see A/N notes for links to Chapters 1 & 2

 

Rose awakened to the sounds of glasses being washed and the hum of Jack singing as he cleared the table of the remnants of last night.

She was lying on the floor, covered in a duvet, but knowing that she was totally starkers underneath. Something felt strangely cool under the covers. She slowly reached behind her and ran directly into the Marble God that slept on the floor behind her. OH!!! Oh, my... But, why did she not remember falling asleep next to him?

Jack heard her stir and greeted her with a chipper "Morning, beautiful!" She groaned and mumbled, "mornin'", grateful that Jack had the good sense to put his trousers back on, and tried to figure out how to get out of the galley without her EVERYTHING showing. Jack, being ever the "johnny-on-the-spot", handed her a dressing gown, a cup of tea and a smile. She quickly wrapped in the gown, grabbed the cuppa, and headed down the hall to her room, hollering "Thank you!" as she fled. Jack leaned back against the counter, sipping his tea as he looked down at the Time Lord sprawled under the duvet. Just as the Doctor opened his eyes, he caught Jack staring questioningly at him, and sent back an all knowing grin. Jack just chuckled and handed the Time Lord his tea.

Rose arrived at her room, which the TARDIS had kindly moved closer to the galley, slipped inside and leaned against the door. She breathed in deeply, choking halfway through, realizing she smelled of booze, sex and, what was that... shame? No, not shame, that wasn't it... SUCCESS! Yes, she had won her prize and seemed to have been amazingly aware of every moment. She knew she had drank an enormous amount of sake but she had no hang-over and kept her memories, to boot. She'd definitely have to ask him about that later. A small smile blossomed on her lips.

 

She was a bit sticky, to say the least, so Rose decided that a shower was in order. Thankful that this beloved ship knew exactly what temperature to make the water, she dropped the dressing gown and stepped into the shower. As the water cascaded over her body, she took a flannel and doused it with her favorite body wash, a fabulous one that made her skin tingle as she scrubbed away the evidence of last night.

Rose's mind began to wander as she rubbed her body with the flannel, slowing over all of the places he had touched her, and she remembered.

***

She had won the last hand of cards, and The Doctor began to "pay the price." She felt sure he was going to back out, since his last item of clothing was his pants yet, there he was, readying to remove them, as the rules required. They talked about whether he wanted to back out, whether she wanted him to back out, and suddenly, she kissed him. SHE KISSED HIM!!! HE KISSED HER BACK!!! The realization came to both of them that they were in each others arms, snogging themselves senseless, with little or no clothes on! Stop thinking, Rose, and just go with it, she heard in her head. She did just that.

"Oh, Rose," he whispered against her lips, "I have waited so long for this. To kiss you, to hold you." He ran his tongue along her lower lip, seeking entrance to her warm, wet mouth. She gave in easily, feeling his tongue trace along her teeth, the roof of her mouth, the base of her tongue. He mapped Rose's mouth to set it to memory, as he felt that this would be his one and only time enjoying the fullness and joy of his love for Rose Tyler. Rose had stayed quite still, feeling her Doctors tongue sliding around her mouth, making it tingle and sending a jolt directly to the warming pool of lust deep in her belly. Her thoughts snapped back to the here and now as her tongue began warring with his for dominance. She was losing the battle because, though she may have won the card game, he would be the one handing out the prize!

The Doctors mouth slid from hers and moved to her ear, kissing along the shell, then giving a slight nibble to the earlobe. Moving his mouth without lifting it from her skin, he made a point of tonguing any opening he came across, and startled Rose as his tongue played in her ear as if it were the one and only opening she hoped that tongue would be in. Quietly, he moaned into her ear, the vibration reaching all the way to her toes, which quickly curled of their own volition. He slid the point of his tongue from inside of her ear to just behind her earlobe. The way that his tongue moved, she swore he was writing into her skin, but had no idea what the words might be. As if Rose wasn't already so wet she felt trickles run down her bare legs, he continued on his journey.

Nipping and sucking along her neck, stopping where her neck became her shoulder, he nipped harder, drawing the skin into his mouth, marking her there. Rose wriggled in his arms as he backed them up to where a duvet and pillows had been carelessly strewn on the floor. With one strong bite to her shoulder, Roses legs disappeared from underneath her, and the Doctor lowered her onto said duvet. Rose found herself slightly stunned to look up at her Doctor as he had somehow removed his pants, all while moving backward and running his hands over the length and breadth of her body. She didn't remember feeling the absence of his hands but, there he was, in all his Time Lord glory. He kneeled down beside her and slowly removed her remaining sock saying, "As cute as it is for you to have a single sock left as proof of your win, I want My Rose completely naked when I have you for the first time."

After removing her sock, he placed his hands on her knees and nudged her to let her know to spread her legs. Still sitting up, she reached for the Doctor to try, yet again, to gain the upper hand. He swiftly moved away from her, closer to her now bare feet.

The Doctor settled his hand in the center of her chest and, without much ceremony, gave her a light push, and she landed flat on her back. Since she would be at his mercy, she pulled a pillow under her head and relaxed for the show. Rose was no slag but, he certainly wasn't the first man she had sex with. Making love seemed to consist of lying under her lover, and when he was done, she would bring herself to orgasm while her man slept beside her. She knew that she loved him so, that would make it different but, hadn't she also loved Jimmy and Mickey? She had no idea that 900 years of space and time made for one very patient Time Lord.

The Doctor took Rose's foot in hand and took each toe, in turn, into his mouth. He kissed and suckled each one as if worshiping it. He continued licking and kissing until he arrived at the back of her knee. He stopped and seemed to sniff the air, opening his mouth and swallowing a mouthful with a growl. Rose didn't know what to make of it and, quite frankly, she didn't care. Though she meant to question it, her brain went blank as the Doctor attacked the back of her knee with renewed interest. Again, not lifting his tongue, he continued on to the crook of her leg, where her thigh met her torso. She could feel his hot breath hovering near her sex and begged in a small, mewling voice, for him to care for her need. He didn't speak, but looked in her eyes, her smoldering, hot eyes; and blew a puff of breath across her soaking lips. She was wet everywhere, whether from sweat or from her aching want; no, her need. With that thought, the Doctor raised her leg and began to nibble at her buttocks cheek where it met her thigh, licking and biting hard enough to leave another mark, until he moved around her to hip bone. Rose was losing her mind to the lust she felt. The Doctor inherently knew exactly how far to push her, and knew he'd allow her to orgasm very soon, but not just yet.

Hands and teeth and tongue began working on her breast all at once... slowly at first but soon becoming frantic. Rose was writhing and whispering and screaming for the Doctor to fuck her, NOW! More than ready to make her come, the Doctor quickly slid two fingers into her waiting, wanting sex. He twisted the two while drawing them out slowly, then slamming them back into her. He curled his fingers in search of the shelf of nerves hidden just inside of her. He moved down her body to hover his tongue over the hard little nub of her clit, peeking up to her face to see her come. He flicked his tongue across that bundle of nerves, moaning deep within his throat as she squeezed down on his fingers, nearly holding them in place. Rose exploded, coming so hard she soaked the doctors face and hand, ejaculating as a man would. He rubbed her opening, using those two wet fingers to rub from her clit down through her lips, then just a tad lower, to her perineum. He couldn't believe how hot she was, nearly burning him up. He looked up at Rose, with hooded eyes, breathing into her, "We're only half way there,"

***

While in the shower, Rose couldn't help but work out the strain and want she had built up remembering her first night with the Doctor. She dropped her flannel and placed her fingers along her dripping lips, thinking about him repeating his ministrations on her other side. She lightly rubbed her clit, dipping her fingers in and out in time to her memory, bringing herself to a screaming orgasm. No matter who she had slept with before, and whomever might come after the Doctor, they could never hold a candle to him... never...

***

"I need you inside of me" she remembered begging him over and over again. He tortured her with kisses and nips, waiting with the head of his cock settled on her clit. His skin was so cool, it was the oddest, greatest feeling but, a girls got needs! He looked Rose in the eyes and said, "Are you sure? This is a huge step." Before he could even finish asking, she screamed "YES!!" He slowly slid himself into Rose, inch by torturous inch. She worried that his size would be a problem for her but Rose raised her legs to the Doctors shoulders and he pushed in to the hilt. With a long growl, the Doctor buried his face in Rose's shoulder while he held still, giving her a chance to adjust to his size. He whispered into her ear, "Are you ready?", seeming worried about hurting her. She whispered back, "I've been ready since the day I flew away with you."

The Doctor began slowly, using a steady rhythm, rocking side to side with each stroke, while Rose circled her hips trying any way she could to fit him further in. She recalled him sighing her name, demanding to know how long she would be with him, to which she replied, "Forever." She felt a strangely comforting warmth envelope her while the Doctor placed his index finger to her temple, thumb on her cheek. In between kisses and thrusts, he begged entrance to her mind, explaining in the quickest way possible that this is how Gallifreyans chose their mate, and that, once chosen, you were mates for life. She nodded and sighed, saying, "My Doctor, you already know how much I love you. I would be honored." With that, the curtains fell and the golden swirl began moving in to her mind. Like a cloud, it swirled around, caressing her, loving her as she watched the swirl create symbols in a language she did not understand but recognized as the symbols attached to the monitor in the control room. Each time a symbol was drawn, it pressed against the walls of her mind, branding her without pain, marking her as his own.

He spoke to her in his language, promising her forever, too, and the moons, and the stars, the galaxies and beyond. As he finished his promise, his thrusts became frantic and stuttered as he felt his orgasm moving closer and closer. He told her through their connection that, upon their mutual release, they would be sworn to each other for all time, "till death us do part." Rose pushed her feelings of love toward him in her mind, and also with her body. Her heart rate and breathing beginning to race, as she teetered on the edge of release. The doctor needed to come, needed to seal them together, needed to hold her, love her, bring her joy. He reached down between their bodies, feeling his cock disappear inside of her and he began to shake. One last little secret for her was that, the closer he came to his release, with each stroke, every thrust, his penis grew larger in width, filling her more completely than anyone else ever could. Rose felt as if she would literally come apart but, she didn't really care!

The Doctor laid his thumb over her clit and began to rub her hard and fast. She was screaming and writhing under him as he lifted her legs and pushed himself as far as was possible and they both gave in. Her orgasm was warm and loud, screaming his name over and over, while he cried quietly into her throat, "forever."

She could now feel his every thought, want, love, feeling his exhaustion, and his fear of being too heavy for her. He rolled away from Rose, but held her hand tightly, just as he had that night in the basement of Hendrick's. She cooed, "I love you, Theta." and with a long yawn, she was asleep.

***

As she continued her shower, she finished cleaning herself and began washing her hair when she felt the water changing temperature. Realizing how strange that was, since there were no water heaters on the TARDIS, she began quickly rinsing her hair. Quite suddenly, she felt a pair of strong, cool hands helping her rinse off. Her Doctor had come for a repeat performance in the shower. While he ran his hands up and down her body, he leaned into her neck and began thinking about how he felt after they had made love.

He remembered lying awake on the floor of the TARDIS kitchen, looking down at His Rose, His Love, then over to Jack, His Brother, His Friend, and suddenly remembered how odd it was that all of her screaming hadn't woke him up. He thought about it for a few moments and came to a conclusion. He figured that whatever Rose had given Jack must have been pretty potent, and decided that he wouldn't give away Rose's secret, even if she didn't realize he knew.

FIN


End file.
